


Ordinary Days

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Consensual, Freeform, M/M, Straight Ashton, Straight Michael, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few cake imagines. Some short. Some longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop it!" Luke hisses, losing his self-control. He’s endured this for an hour and he’s finally had enough.

Calum looks up confused from where he’s working on lyrics. “Doing what?” He asks.

"Biting your lip like that!” Luke growls, annoyed that Calum is pretending not to understand the obvious.

Calum looks at him like he’s grown another head. “Like what?! You know it’s a habit when I concentrate!”

Luke rises and stalks towards the bassist. “I don’t like it,” he murmurs as he pulls Calum out of his chair and into his arms. “I want your lips to look bruised and swollen up like this only when I’ve been kissing you.” He ignores how irrational he sounds and runs his finger over Calum’s plump bottom lip.

A smile lights up Calum’s face, stretching his pretty lips out. “So kiss me, fool.”

Luke does.


	2. Chapter 2

Calum moans softly, taking in a deep breath as Luke breaks their kiss. He is sitting in Luke's lap, and he can feel the blond's large warm hands on his ass. His lips are throbbing and slick with saliva and he knows he must be flushed bright red. Embarrassed, he hides his face against Luke's throat; the stubble there pricks into his cheek.

Inadvertently, his eyes fall on Luke's Adam's apple. It's bobbing up and down down the long, pale column of Luke's throat as the younger boy catches his own breath after their passionate kiss. Calum can't help the pout on his lips as he watches that prominent ridge.

Luke can feel the older boy's lips forming a frown against his throat. He lifts one hand from where it's cupping Calum's ass to his chin and tilts his face up.

He was right. Calum is frowning, although it does nothing to take away from how beautiful he looks, hair disheveled, naturally plump lips even more swollen from Luke's kisses. But his brown eyes have swept down and his eyebrows are knitted together in frustration.

"What is it, baby?" Luke asks gently as he presses his thumb against Calum's mouth.

Calum purses his lips to kiss the fleshy pad of that thumb and then huffs his frustration. "Your Adam's apple is bigger than mine," he mutters, looking away because he feels foolish as soon as he says it.

Luke chuckles and Calum can feel the vibrations in his palms; they're planted against the blond's chest. Now Calum's even more embarrassed and he retaliates by letting his nails dig into Luke's Nirvana t-shirt.

"Aww... baby...," Luke grimaces in response. He usually loves feeling those blunt nails clawing into back as he grinds inside Calum. But he can tell his lover's not happy right now. 

He tilts Calum's neck back again, eyes dropping to the older boy's Adam's apple. Calum is right. It is smaller than his own. Luke is pleased, but not surprised. When it comes to their physical forms, Calum is smaller and more delicate than he is. It's something he secretly cherishes, although he's not stupid enough to say it out loud. Calum would probably kill him.

"I love every part of you, baby," Luke says instead as he lowers his mouth down to Calum's throat, his lips brushing against the fragile skin as he bites at the small bump that is his Adam's apple. Then he's busy sucking a bruise into that column.

Calum moans in response; he's shivering in Luke's arms as he feels the blond's hot breath and teeth on his sensitive throat. He can't deny that he loves being cherished like this. But afterwards, he's going to walk around marked up and everyone's going to know he belongs to Luke.

Normally, he can live with that, but right now, he's noticed Luke's stubble and his prominent Adam's apple, and the lean muscles flexing in his shoulders. It makes Calum feel so small. He tilts his chin down and forces Luke away from him, and stares at him head on.

"Wha...?" Luke's confused. He studies the strange mixture of defiance and defenselessness in Calum's eyes. And then suddenly, Luke understands. He smiles and tilts his head back, showing Calum his own throat.

Calum feels his heart warming immediately; he doesn't need words to understand what Luke's offering. And he doesn't feel stupid anymore as he sinks his teeth into Luke's neck, marking him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you have to room with Ashton? I swear I won't touch you," Luke whines, stretched out on Ashton's bed as he watches Calum root through his suitcase.

Calum rolls his eyes and grabs a comfortable pair of sweatpants. Normally, he would just change in front of Luke but he doesn't want to risk being fucked again right now. He doesn't try to hide the limp in his walk as he makes his way to the bathroom to change. His body really needs a break from Luke's insatiable appetite

"That's what you said last night. And then you wanted to 'cuddle' and now I can't walk straight again for the third time this week," Calum reminds him from the bathroom, happy to be out of skinny jeans and in sweatpants now.

"But babe, you were the one walking around in nothing but my t-shirt and a pair of boxers," Luke counters, defending himself against Calum's totally lopsided complaint. "You know I like seeing you in my clothes."

Calum can't deny that. Luke admitted during one of their pillow-talks that something about seeing Calum's smaller frame drowning in one of his t-shirts drives him crazy. And Calum has mercilessly used that knowledge for his own amusement. Sometimes he changes into one of Luke's shirts right before they go on stage, tugging and pulling at the neck till it exposes his shoulder. Then he can barely stop himself from falling over with laughter as Luke stumbles through his lyrics, eyes plastered on Calum and completely unaware they're playing to a massive audience.

And on days when Calum is horny but doesn't want to ask for sex, he teases Luke into fucking him by walking around in front of him in nothing but his Offspring shirt. It hits Calum mid-thigh, so he fabricates some reason to bend down slowly in front of Luke, lets the material ride up the back of his thighs until Luke sees he's naked underneath the t-shirt.

But last night was not one of those situations. Last night, he specifically told Luke he wanted a break.

"I should've known you had ulterior motives when you didn't want to call Mikey or Ash over to watch Saw with us," Calum mutters, plopping onto his bed and reaching for his phone. He shakes his head at his own naivety. Luke's got a deathly fear of gore, simply refuses to watch it. So red-flags should have gone up when the younger boy was the one to suggest Saw. Five minutes into the movie, Luke's face was buried in his throat and a half hour later, Calum's screams drowned out the carnage happening on screen as he bounced in Luke's lap.

"Yea...," Luke smirks, not even pretending to be innocent. "That was pretty smooth on my part."

Calum looks totally unimpressed. "I'm going to take a nap. Get out," he says, turning over in bed so his back is facing the other boy.

Luke sighs as he senses he's not about to get anywhere with his pretty little lover right now. But he can still have a little fun. "Can I have a cuddle before I go?" He asks as he climbs off Ashton's bed and heads for the door.

"Out!"


	4. Chapter 4

Calum hasn’t been able to hold Luke down properly in years. He remembers when they were [fourteen year](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/106544344913/wrestle-cake-imagine#) old boys; back then, he was the stronger of the two and pinning the younger boy was a breeze. But then puberty hit and Luke grew tall with broad shoulders and a strong, lean back that easily holds Calum’s weight. Calum is still the more athletic one, but only when it comes to speed. The younger boy even puts on muscle much easier than him. It’s hardly any consolation to Calum that he works out more than Luke when Luke’s arms are bigger than his.

So Calum’s genuinely pleased to win their impromptu wrestling [match](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/106544344913/wrestle-cake-imagine#) [today](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/106544344913/wrestle-cake-imagine#). He’s straddling Luke now, crouched on top of him with his legs on either side of Luke’s broad waist and pressing the bulk of his weight on Luke’s wrists to keep the blond’s hands pinned by the side of his head.

"I win," he gloats triumphantly, his face flushed red and [panting](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/106544344913/wrestle-cake-imagine#) lightly from the exertion of play-fighting the [younger boy](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/106544344913/wrestle-cake-imagine#).

But Luke doesn’t look frustrated. In fact, he’s smiling up at Calum, that familiar mixture of possessiveness and adoration in his glowing blue eyes.

"Oh you do, do you?" Luke smirks, [grinding](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/106544344913/wrestle-cake-imagine#) his hips up. Suddenly, Calum’s aware that his ass is firmly seated on Luke’s crotch and the younger boy is already semi-hard.

A bright red blush blooms on Calum’s cheeks and in his moment of surprise, he eases up the pressure on Luke’s wrists.

Immediately, Luke shrugs Calum’s hands off his wrists and sits up, bringing one of his newly freed hands up to hold Calum steady on his lap while the other one cups Calum’s jaw and runs his thumb over the bassist’s plump bottom lip.

Calum lets his fingers curl into Luke’s collar as he swallows thickly. But he keeps his eyes pinned firmly on Luke’s refusing to look away. He may not be as strong as Luke, but he will be damned before he acts like a shy little girl.

 Luke’s smirk only grows wider as he leans up, and as their lips meet, Calum finally lets his eyes slide shut.

\--

Thanks for reading! Come find me on [tumblr ](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/108562181103/hello-to-new-followers-helping-you-sort-through)& say hello!


	5. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum posted this picture on twitter & then deleted it.

It’s 10AM when a freshly-showered Luke follows the warm, slightly acrid scent of just-brewed coffee mixed with the sweeter smell of Calum’s strawberry-scented shampoo into the kitchen. His lover hums softly as he stands in front of the stove, spatula in hand, a couple of eggs in his frying pan.

One of Luke’s old worn-out button-downs skims long and low on his thighs, so low that the blond can’t be sure he is wearing anything underneath. A slim bare-foot comes up to scratch the back of the opposite calf, the movement effortlessly sensuous as it lifts the edge of the shirt a little higher up naked thighs until Luke is sure Calum is not wearing any boxers. In the dewy morning light, Calum’s body makes Luke sweet, unspoken promises of lazy, tumbling sex and the younger man is tempted to lift him up and carry him back to their bed, forget the day’s itinerary. and leave the eggs to burn.

But he is slow to act, eyes drinking in his fill of the utterly _domestic_ scene as Calum shuffles around the kitchen in his clothes first thing in the morning like it is the most natural thing in the world. And maybe it is. Luke understands the fervent promises made last night might not hold as much weight in sunlight; but he could easily wake up to _this_ for the rest of his life and never complain.

By the time he thinks to move, Calum already wised up to his presence, turns to him with one of those big, goofy grins that stretches his delicious, kiss-swollen mouth wide. “Heard you in the shower. Thought I’d be done with making breakfast before you finished.”

Luke blinks. Calum cooked breakfast for him. Not for Luke and Ashton and Michael. Only for _him_. The idea makes the butterflies in his stomach dance until he is almost light-headed, and has to take slow, unsteady steps to sit at the table.

Calum has a sheepish grin on his face as he sets the plate in front of Luke along with a bottle of ketchup and a glass of water. The toast smells slightly burnt, and the eggs are firmer than Luke would prefer but no force on earth could make him say it out loud. Not when Calum is staring at him so hopeful, vulnerable, and sweet, slim fingers knotting into the edge of Luke’s shirt in nervous tension.

He lifts up his fork and eats.

 

\--

**Hi guys, please reblog on tumblr using[this link](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/113615579373/cake-imagine-early-mornings) if you're going to reblog.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're going to reblog on tumblr, can you please use this site:
> 
> http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/113615579373/cake-imagine-early-mornings
> 
> And of course you would make me very happy if you leave reviews! My tumblr is flameretardant123.tumblr.com so come find me and say hello if you enjoy reading bottom!Cal fics :)


End file.
